


You haven't WHAT?!

by Lindseywrites1



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Touchy-Feely, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseywrites1/pseuds/Lindseywrites1
Summary: Basically Emma hasn't been hugged in YEARS by anyone and Paul is confused and tries to look for the perfect moment to hug her.





	You haven't WHAT?!

Paul looked over at Emma shocked, "you're kidding right??" She laughs at his face "no I'm not" he shakes his head confused and puts his hands on his eyes, clearly not understanding what she means. "I'm sorry, I need you to repeat yourself to me. You haven't WHAT?!" She smiles widely and repeats herself "I haven't been hugged since I was five years old Paul, I'm just not the type to show affection like that" she shrugs her shoulders and goes back to watching TV, spreading herself over her side of the couch. Paul stares at her in confusion, flabbergasted about how calm she could be about this. 

* * *

A couple days later and Paul is leaning on the counter, waiting for Emma to walk out so he can drive her to work. Still thinking about how she's hasn't been hugged in basically forever, maybe he should hug her, should he do it right now? Or for a special moment? Or maybe when she's sad or angry? He lets his mind wander and doesn't even realize Emma standing there "Hello??? Paul?" He shakes his head and looks at Emma "hmm? Oh right of course!" He grabs the keys and they walk out of their apartment, the thought of hugging Emma still stuck in the back of his mind. One thing is for sure, he wants to be the first one to hug her in forever.

* * *

Paul watched as Emma traced back and forth across the floor, ranting about how horrible and rough her week was, clearly getting more angrier by the second. He was going to go over and give her a hug when she says "the next person who even THINKS about talking or touching me is getting fucking murdered I swear" she groans and stomps her way to their shared bedroom like a child. He makes a quick note to not hug her in this state and trails after her, ready to listen to her and show he cares even without affection.

* * *

He tried so hard to find a perfect moment to hug her but it never came, when she was sad she liked to be left alone but he still kept an eye on her and let her know he was there for her always, when she was angry she liked to get violent and angry, in those moments he let her punch a pillow and yell and vent then when she was done they would do whatever she wanted, whether it be Paul cooking her favorite food, watching something she loved or her personal favorite, throwing water balloons at the jerks who disrespected people on the streets. He wants to wait and give her the perfect hug, the one she deserved

* * *

Then it came, one day they were messing in the kitchen, trying to make sugar cookies from scratch but ending up making a type of weird dough soup and running out of all the ingredients for cookies. Eventually they gave up and started cleaning "even though we failed terribly that was fun" Emma said as she wiped down the counter "yeah, I'd say we do it again but it's best for literally everyone in the world if we didn't." She chuckled "even if we did follow a recipe it would still turn out the way it did now" she turned to look at him and started laughing hysterically "o-oh my god!! You're hair is coated in flour" she leans over the counter and continued to laugh. He glares at her playfully and says "well guess what? You have a baking powder moustache" she gasps and runs to the restroom and Paul trails after her, laughing hard himself. 

She looks in the mirror and turns over to Paul, smacking him on the shoulder lightly and says "you jerk! You saw that on me the whole time and didn't even say anything" he smiles smugly "but you looked so cute" he drags out the e and she smiles back at him, shaking her head "you're so dumb but I love you" she said "I love you too" he repeated back, he turned to go back and finish cleaning the kitchen when she's stopped by Emma's tiny body wrapping him in a hug. He freezes for a second and hugs back tightly, "dang it, I wanted to hug you first. Totally just ruined all my plans there" she looks up at him and gives him a small smile "well too bad because this is a moment I want to cherish and it's perfect for a hug." He smiles back and they stay there for a while, this is definitely something they both will cherish forever together.


End file.
